The Final Battle: Dibs
by Eshenanya
Summary: Would Harry Potter let just anyone help him defeat Voldie? Ask McGonagall. What is the use of Love? Can an enemy as evil as Voldemort be defeated using the Power of Love? Ask Dumbledore.


"You're mine, Voldemort!" shouted Harry when he finally forced his way through the throng of Death Eaters. He had left Ron and Hermione behind. They had insisted that they would be able to keep the Death Eaters out of his way. He had left them with great reluctance. He wasn't sure he could handle it if either of them died after all they had been through together, especially after this year.

"You'll have to come through Severus first, Potter!" Harry looked into the sneering face of the one he hated as much as Voldemort, and …

Hey, wait, this is supposed to be a comedy! Let's try that again. (Presses rewind and listens as the tape whirs rapidly and clicks to a stop)

"You're mine, Moldy-butt!" shouted Harry when he finally forced his way through the throng of Death Eaters. (Chuckles and sighs. Ah, that's better.) He had reluctantly left Hermione and Ron behind to keep the Death Eaters at bay. After all, they were only teenagers and _they_ weren't the Chosen Ones; what could they do?

"You'll have to come through Severus first, Potty!" Harry looked into the face of the person he hated as much as Voldemort, and his lips curled into an obnoxious smile. He couldn't help but picture his father performing Levicorpus on good old Snivellus. He let out a loud barking laugh that threw Snivelly well off guard. Luckily for him, a strong love was coursing through Harry's body so that he couldn't move. At that moment, dust flew into the room from all directions, swirled around Harry's head, and siphoned the love from him. The power of love resurrected the ashes of James Potter. "Wow, Dumbledore was right, that love stuff is pretty powerful!" exclaimed Harry. He had no time for a reunion, however, as several Death Eaters burst from the crowd behind him. His father gave him a familiar, dashing grin, and ran off to take care of the Death Eaters. Harry was all set to watch his father in action, but Snape (the slimeball) began firing Petrificus Totalus at him. After dodging the first one, he blocked the following spells with silent ease. He laughed at Snape. "Bet you wish you hadn't taught me that, eh, _Professor_ Snape!" The greasy, slimy, git winked…(oops! I'm sorry.) Snape winked at Harry, who stopped abrubtly. He was caught off guard by Snape's action, and Voldie began shouting the Avada Kedavra at Harry. Snape, however, jumped in front of Harry, and took the curse. Shocked, Harry began to feel love coursing through his veins again. (wuv, twu wuv). Snape wasn't really evil, Dumbledore had been right all along. Now it was Voldemort's turn to stop in shock as more dust flew in from everywhere, swirled around Harry, and became a perfectly alive and whole Dumbledore. Once again, there was no time for a reunion, as another wave of Death Eaters broke free of the mob behind. Dumbledore twinkled at Harry, and was off to the rescue immediately.

"Avaday Ked…," shouted Voldie, but Harry fired Expelliarmus at that moment. He knew what he had to do. He grunted and strained for what felt like hours until he finally forced the bead of light to Voldemort's wand. He had done this in fourth year, so he knew what to do. Once the light went into Moldy's wand, the figures of Snape and then Remus popped out. Harry cultivated all the love he felt, and soon felt a familiar coursing sensation. He remembered Remus, a Marauder, and Sirius, his godfather and former Marauder as well. The love was so strong it began to emanate from Harry. Voldemort started screaming as it burned him. His protection had been lifted by Wormtail, who had been seeking to repay his life debt. Then, speak of the devil, Wormtail popped out of Voldie's wand. Harry stopped paying attention soon after as two clouds of dust swirled above him. Remus and Sirius were resurrected. Harry broke the connection, and Snape and Wormtail faded. Harry gave a satisfied smile, and realized he finally had time for a reunion since Voldie-butt was still preoccupied with the love that was floating around him. He was, however, gradually managing to get rid of it. (Bugger!)

Unfortunately for Harry, the Order showed up most inconveniently at that moment. Dumbledore had called them. Harry had wanted to talk with his godfather, but he sighed, and Dumbledore started to answer their question when Harry reminded them that they were in the middle of a battle. He glared at them. "I suppose you all can handle the Death Eaters, but Moldy's mine!" Dumbledore twinkled his eyes, and said, "Good, that is how it should be!" A groan started on Harry's right. "Ah, you're spoiling my fun! Are you sure I can't have a go at him?" whined Sirius. "Okay, but just a little one, and don't go getting yourself killed again because I am NOT bringing you back!" Sirius let out a whoop, and ran off to go have some fun. Remus stared at Harry. "Hey, what about me? Don't I get a go?" he asked. Harry sighed, "All right, but the same rules apply." Almost before he could finish, Remus took off whooping and hollering. "Yahoo!" A tap on Harry's shoulder alerted Harry to Professor McGonagall's presence. She looked at him, and her eyes were very clearly saying, "Ooh! Ooh! Me too, right?" "Sorry Professor, father figures only," Harry replied. Dumblydorr chuckled, but refrained from asking Harry if he could have a chance. Besides, he was so good that he could probably defeat Voldemort with one finger, and then what would be left for Harry to do?


End file.
